At Last DracoHermione
by Wholockhead
Summary: This is a Draco- Herminone fic but the story will have two endings! Last summer Ron left Herminone alone, it been a year since they broke up and Ron is happily engaged to the slightly Katie Bell, but Herminone can't get over him.Maybe when she is called back to help restore Hogwarts after the wizarding war, she will meet someone unexpected, and fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Crumpled Papers**

The sun drifted through the trees on the outskirts of the dark forest. Or nowadays known as just the forest; the light created large shadows that left the tress off in the distance to be unseen. Hermione sat on a long log that was perched up on a small hill as she looked out onto the small blue lake to her left. She paused. Then continued to scribble notes on a black leather notepad that was placed on her knees.

It was her personal diary. She promised to herself when Ron left that she would constructively note down her feelings so she could reflect on them later. Her face was blank and empty, as it usually was when she thought nobody was looking and she ripped out a page fiercely, placing it onto a large pile of paper that was building next to her. She continued to write.

_Dear Diary._

_You know how much I hate writing in this thing. Harry reckoned it would be a good idea, but in reality I just looks like a sad teenage with an unrequited love story. It just makes me think of him when writing it. __Him__. His ginger hair, the fresh cut grass, his mother's cooking ... and the night he left._

_Higglewarp (Ginny's new owl) had sent me a letter adressesed from her. At first I couldn't even bare to see the owl, as it comes from the Wesley Family. I can't even bare to visit Harry and Ginny anymore. But the news Higglewarp had sent was so much worse. Ron was getting married to Katie Bell. So soon after we split up! It was only a year ago! Today._

Hermione felt like she was going to cry, like most days since last summer. She quickly ripped the page off and placed it on the pile followed by her tossing the leather diary into the lake.

She could remember him leaving so vividly. She had recently been employed by the ministry and given the new post of Head of Prevention of crime against muggles, Half bloods and half breeds. The department was recently formed and with Hermione's new found fame after the wizarding war, they begged her to join. Her job consisted of a lot of undercover work, and paperwork. So as you can imagine she spent most of her time in her office.

It angered Ron; he recently got a new job in the England's quiddict team training younger keepers. He was good but also spent lots of time at work, and soon Hermione and Ron barely ever saw each other. Both being 24 and in their prime, they were wasting away their youth. It was inevitable that they would have a fight, break up, and leave a broken hearted Ron to crawl into a relationship with the Dark haired, talent Quiddict player that was Katie bell. Despite her being slightly older she had helped him train the aspiring quddict players and they fell in love.

After the Break up, Ron and Hermione didn't speak but she knew that Ron had fallen for Katie. She decided she hated being stuck at work and preferred being undercover so she employed a man called Cordeus Mall as an assiant and left him to stay inside the ministry.

Recently work had been slow and had taken a year off to help restore Hogwarts, after all she was extremely talented with repair charms, and she was hourouned to help alongside the new head teacher McGonagall.

Hermione sat fiddling with her curls and she settled her breath, wiping the last of her tears from her checks. She shut her eyes to stop the thudding of her headache and rested her hands in her knees. A tall handsome figure wondered across the grass and sat on the log beside her. She didn't look up and continued to be silent. She had hardly spoken to anyone in months.

He swayed backwards and forwards on the log till she had no other choice but to look at who was disturbing her quite time. His eyes were powder blue and the light bounced of his pale, perfect skin. "Shouldn't you be working?" he asked jokingly. He conjured a small fire at his feet and warmed his hands over it.

"No" she said pulling her hair out her face. "I finished today's work an hour ago, I enchanted the main halls ceiling". He looked up slightly almost as if he was looking for the floating candles, here in the forest. "Never did like that Wesley kid." He just smirked and he turned the flames green. "You never liked anyone." He agreed to her comment laughing still. "Indeed, but you had a hard punch and I admire that."

She sighed and looked at him in the eyes now. "What are you doing here Draco?" "I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher" He laughed at the irony and vanished the fire with a click of his finger. "McGonagall forgave me, especially after single handily vanishing most of the death eaters; after all I never carried out any of voldermorts order." She flinched at the name; the war was still delicate to her.

"I haven't seen you in ages Draco," Hermione said. "Yeah I missed you... a little." Draco said smiling, still joking with her. "Yeah me too."

**Author's note-**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading. Please check out some of my other stories. This is my first one that I actually tried with. I will continue if I think enough people want it continued, and I have a plot so it shouldn't take long. I'm going to write to ends to this story eventually so don't worry if it doesn't turn out as you imagine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Remembering Gryffindor **

She wondered aimlessly back through the courtyard and over a few moving staircases till she stood outside the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh my dear! Back so soon?" The fat lady cheered from her golden frame. She seemed to of walked there without noticing "Actually it been awhile" Hermione said. She didn't dare to try and guess the password so she instead she looked upon the picture letting herself reminisce.

The fat lady just stared at her hoping she would say something until she wondered away. She went up some more stairs to the 7th floor and into the room of requirement, where McGonagall had enchanted a bedroom for her during her time of visit. It was nice and quaint. The room was painted a light red and the wooden floor shined underneath a small black carpet that was in the centre.

Next to the king size 4 poster bed was a picture of Hermione with Harry and Luna one day last year. They all wore enchanted halos above their heads and they were wearing angel wings from one of Hermione's favourite muggles fancy dress shops. They looked happy.

Next to the picture was a small vase of wilting flowers which Hermione immediately healed upon entering, and perched on the window sill, that overlooked a beautiful meadow , (the view was enchanted of course) lay a small cream envelope that was not properly sealed at the back.

Hermione walked over to it curiously .She remembered how the room had been earlier that evening before she left, and the letter was new. What's more interesting is the fact an owl couldn't possible got into the room unattended. She knew that from her experiments during her 5th year. Picking up the paper she felt the parchment in her hands and then examined the papers texture to try and identify where it had come from. A blue glow then came out of her wand in her other hand and searched the letter for curses. The letter was unexciting but after the experiences Hermione's had, you can't be too careful.

After all the books and stationary she has used, from the smell and texture of the paper she could tell this was the brand that the school used. The letter had obviously been put there, by either McGonagall or someone who knew she was here and required entry to her room.

How about meeting Granger? I might be able to surprise you, after all you can't single handily destroy ten death eaters at once by being predictable.

Malfoy

She placed the letter down carefully. His handwriting was still hard to read. She still didn't know what to think about her meeting with Malfoy earlier today. She has heard he had become successful and that he had helped to lock up his own parents for their crimes against the ministry. But seeing him for the first time since she saw him flee at the battle, she couldn't picture the new him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being fake or evil underneath his caring persona, but she also wanted to know that side of him more. He intrigued her, so she sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the letter hoping it might give her answers.

She was so happy seeing him earlier that day and he made her forget about everything. Malfoy had never actually been able to carry anything Voldermort asked, even when he was given the opportunity. He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and he didn't kill him... but he didn't stop Snape either. Maybe he was in on Snapes plan? He also hesitated before his parents dragged him onto the side of the death eaters at the wizarding war. She needed to know what was going through his head. Not knowing was not in her nature! But is he worth it?

She laid back against the knitted covers laid across her bed. Stitched into the patchwork was the logo of Gryffindor. She stroked it carefully with her fingers, feeling the thread on her skin. Her hair spread out in all directions across the sheets and she shut her eyes to focus her mind. She saw the tent in the woods that her and harry hid in during exile. She saw Dumbledore throwing his hands up in the air welcoming them to a new year, and him biding them a good summer.

She saw green flashes, Quidditch matches, wizarding chess, duels, herbology lessons and the library at night. Tonks. Lupin. Fred. Mad eye... Cedric. Hermione opened her eyes quickly, painting and sweating. She couldn't breathe until she turned her head into the quilt the felt the logo once more. Lifting her head enough to see the logo probably and despite the horrors she saw whenever she closed her eyes, the Gryffindor logo comforted her. She didn't remember the heartbreak and death but she did see the first Christmas at school, her footprints in hogsmeds snow and her gliding around the Yule balls dance floor.

She had had enough tragedy for a lifetime and she didn't think she could handle more. However she had also experienced life's most amazing stories and attended the school of her dreams. At the age of 10 she could never have imagined any of it and that was exactly why she needed to see Malfoy again. He could be a mistake, but she wouldn't know until she tried.


End file.
